Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.
1. ¿El huevo o la gallina?

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**¿El huevo o la gallina?**_

_Ella _llevaba muchas horas en silencio, y eso definitivamente no era bueno.

El hanyou se hundió en su lugar, sin despegar sus ojos de la chica que parecía estar inmersa en una suerte de trance. Un aire melancólico flotaba a su alrededor desde que iniciaron el viaje, pero ninguno había querido indagar mucho en ello… hasta ahora.

_-Joder…_

De reojo pudo ver las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros, quienes indirectamente no habían dejado de insinuar que el estado actual de la joven era su culpa.

-_¿Qué hice ahora? _

Lo pensó reiteradas veces, hasta que fuertes punzada comenzaban a carcomerle las sienes. La tensión en su espalda se hizo cada vez más notoria al no poder llegar a una conclusión coherente. No, definitivamente no encontraba la respuesta.

-_¿Qué la tiene así?_

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios; no sacaba nada con seguir cuestionándose, estaba claro que no iba a llegar a saberlo por sus propios medios. Se incorporó de un salto y dando grandes zancadas se encaminó hasta la joven. El resto del grupo observaba la escena, agradeciendo que no estuviesen tan lejos para oír el desarrollo del futuro conflicto.

-¡Kagome!-gruñó

La joven en cuestión, salió de su letargo y lo miro con curiosidad- ¿Eh?

Inuyasha estaba a su lado, sentado igual que un cachorro regañado, moviendo sus adorables orejas y observándola con cierto recelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Cómo?- el desconcierto invadió la mirada de la chica.

-¡No finjas! ¡Has estado extraña casi toda la mañana!...-reprochó, dejando a entrever su preocupación-… ¿Me puedes decir _qué te hice ahora_?

La joven Higurashi parpadeo aún sin entender la situación.

-No, es que…

-¡¿Aún te das el lujo de preguntarle eso, estúpido perro?! –chilló Shippo tras su espalda. A los pocos segundos, la joven lo vio cayendo sobre su hombro. El pequeño kitsune apuntaba acusadoramente a su acompañante-… ¡está claro que Kagome está así porque fuiste a ver a Kikyo, ¿no es verdad?!

-¿Eh?...-la expresión de horror de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar, pero contrario a lo que pensó, se recompuso casi al instante

-¡Yo no he ido a verla, maldito demonio!

-¿Entonces por que Kagome-sama ha estado en ese estado todo el día?

-Pues verán…-susurró la chica, siendo ignorada olímpicamente

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por eso le estoy preguntando, mierda!

Sango suspiró y miró a su amiga que parecía querer explicar la situación. Se agacho a su altura, analizándola detenidamente.

-¿Estás bien Kagome-chan? –la aludida asintió casi de manera exagerada-… ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?

Kagome suspiró-Yo solo estaba pensando…

El grupo le entrego una mirada preocupada; qué podía ser lo que tanto le estaba preocupando.

-¿Pensabas?...-insistió el hanyou

-Sí…

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe, Kagome-sama?

-Pues…-la chica agachó la mirada, como si dudase en decirles

La mano de la exterminadora se posó en su hombro, captando su atención- Puedes confiar en nosotros, Kagome-chan

-¡Es cierto Kagome!

-Sea lo que sea que la esté preocupando, déjenos intentar ayudarla…

La chica miró a sus compañeros, manteniendo un profundo silencio.

-¿Son esos estúpidos exámenes otra vez? –interrogó, ya irritado por los problemas que dichos causaban en la joven miko

Kagome negó con la cabeza-No… yo solo… -ella alzó su mirada al cielo y finalmente suspiró

-¿Sí?...-insistió el grupo

Un breve silencio se instaló en el lugar, hasta que por fin su voz se hizo escuchar.

-Yo solo estaba pensando… ¿qué fue primero? ¿El huevo o la gallina…?

Otra vez un profundo silencio.

Kagome miró a sus compañeros, los cuales le entregaban una mirada confusa. Los cuatro boqueaban de vez en cuando, como si quisieran decir algo, pero se arrepentían a los pocos segundos. Y sin darse cuenta, así paso el día, en aquel claro donde el grupo se quedó tratando de disipar la duda de su compañera…

Al parecer, esa pregunta jamás tendría respuesta.

/

No me pude resistir en publicar esto. Es pequeño, es predecible incluso, pero me imagine la escena y tuve que saber plasmarla…!

Saludos a quienes pasan por aquí!


	2. Figuras en las nubes

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Figuras en las nubes**_

-¡¿Se puede saber que tanto miras mocoso?!- Shippo suspiró sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. En pocos segundos la imagen del desagradable hanyou le obstaculizaba la visual-… ¡En el cielo no hay nada interesante! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos!

El kitsune apunto _una nube, _la cual llevaba observando desde hacía un rato-Mira eso…

Inuyasha alzó la mirada y observó la masa blanca con desinterés- ¡Keh! Es solo una nube…

-Parece una mariposa…

-¿Eh? –lo vio achicar los ojos por unos instantes-… ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Eso tiene forma de youkai!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Bestia es claro que es una mariposa!

-¡¿Eres el ciego?! ¡Es un youkai!

-¡Perro mentiroso!

-¡Enano del demonio!

La joven miko, quien los observaba desde hacía un rato, también alzó sus ojos para contemplar -la un poco más lejana nube-, ignorando la pequeña batalla que se había comenzado a desatar frente a ella. Sonrió.

-Se parece…-susurró, captando la atención de ambos-… a un gato gordinflón…-dijo como si nada, regalándoles una sonrisa radiante para luego recoger la basura que el par había dejado

Ellos parpadearon y volvieron a observar el cielo.

Ahora que lo decía… sí parecía un gato gordinflón.


	3. La rutina

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**La rutina**_

-¿Estás celosa?

La exterminadora miró al houshi, quien sonreía de manera juguetona. Estaba esperando escuchar la respuesta de siempre, eso era claro de ver, al fin de cuentas era _la rutina_.

Sango infló sus mejillas por la ira. ¡_Esta vez no…!_

-¡Sí!-chilló la chica a todo pulmón, desconcertando al grupo, principalmente al monje

-¿Eh?

-¡Claro que estoy celosa! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso es extraño?!...-ggruñó acercándose al pervertido, dueño de su corazón-… ¡Como no voy a estar celosa si usted le pide a cada mujer que tenga un hijo suyo, siendo que me juró que yo sería la madre de sus niños!...-recriminó, enterrando su dedo en el pecho del hombre, haciéndole retroceder hasta tropezar y caer de bruces sobre su trasero

Miroku la observó desde su sitio, parpadeando desconcertado y anonadado ante semejante confesión, mientras ella- aún hervida en ira- volteaba y comenzaba a marchar a zancadas, adelantando al grupo.

Los presentes observaron a la joven y luego al houshi quien se dispuso a seguirla, ahora con congoja en su expresión.

Kagome sonrió ante la escena, al fin de cuentas, a veces es bueno romper algunas rutinas.


	4. Heridas

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Heridas**_

-No es grave…

-Pero te duele…

-Sí, pero no es nada…

-Pero te duele…

-¡No es la gran cosa…!

-¡Pero te duele, carajo!

Kagome suspiró con cansancio-Sí, pero es un corte con papel…

-¡Keh! No me importa. No me gusta la idea de que estés herida…

La chica rodó los ojos con fastidio-¡Inuyasha, es algo insignificante…!

El hanyou bufó. Sacó del botiquín esas estúpidas curitas con diseños extraños que ella traía de su mundo, y envolvió el pequeño dedo índice de la joven miko.

-Aún así usa esto…

Kagome volvió a suspirar ante su testarudez.

-Inuyasha, es solo una cortada, incluso dejó de sangrar hace rato…

-Pero te duele…

-Exageras…-masculló-… además, ¿qué importa que me duela un poco…?

El hanyou le entregó una profunda mirada, que la hizo atragantarse- Ese es el punto, no quiero que sufras por nada… no mientras esté cerca de ti…

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder, pero una sonrisa embelezada no tardó en aparecer en sus labios. Besó fugazmente su mejilla como agradecimiento, logrando que el rostro del hibrido se tornase tan rojo como su haori.

Definitvamente, Inuyasha podía ser una dulzura cuando se lo proponía.

/

4/26

Jajaja

Vere si el proximo finde publico las otras…

Espero les gusten :)

Cariños people


	5. Cabello

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Cabello**_

Tomó su cabello y gruñó. Estaba largo… _como el de ella._

Observó su reflejo con los ojos brillando en ira.

_Ellas no eran iguales_… entonces, ¿por qué todos las confundían? ¿Por qué _él las confundía? _

La rabia y la frustración inundaron sus sentidos.

¡_YA NO MÁS!_

Se hizo una rápida trenza y tomó las tijeras. Vio por última vez su largo cabello azabache, y sin pensarlo… lo cortó.

_Lo odiaba. _

Observó el resultado con desdén. Esparcido por el suelo estaba la trenza y algunos mechones esparcidos alrededor de sus pies.

Su madre entró sin tocar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo vislumbrar el desconcierto en la mirada de la mujer. Naomi observó en silencio los cabellos mal cortados de la joven. Tardó un poco en salir de su letargo antes de poder reaccionar.

Apenas logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora al ver la tristeza en la hermosa mirada chocolate de su hija. _Su pequeña Kagome…_

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se encaminó hasta donde estaba, quitándole suavemente las tijeras de sus temblorosas manos.

-Esa técnica no siempre resulta bien…-susurró acariciando los cortos cabellos de la miko-… déjame que lo arregle…

Kagome se dejó llevar hasta la silla frente su escritorio. Pudo sentir las cálidas manos de su madre acariciando su cabeza, sabía que era su forma de entregarle un mudo consuelo. El sonido de las tijeras cortando sus hebras azabaches la hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de sus acciones…

_Tonta…_

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, aunque intentó dispersarlas con sus parpadeos. Su madre terminó de arreglar su cabello. Se colocó frente a ella, sujetando dos largos mechones que caían al costados de sus sienes… los rebeldes habían decidido escapar antes de que la filosa tijera osara cortales. Kagome tomó uno y lo observó en silencio.

-Déjalos mamá…-musitó con voz aguda-… me-me… gustan…

Naomi la observó y sonrió con calidez- Bueno…-se alejó un par de pasos para observar el nuevo look de su hija y asintió satisfecha-… es un corte original… -dijo con verdadero entusiasmo-… es como tú, Kagome…-continuó captando la mirada chocolate-… es hermoso y… _único_…

La joven parpadeó, disipando las últimas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Vio su reflejo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el resultado.

Sabía que había hecho una estupidez. Pero una parte de ella necesitaba saber que era Kagome… y no Kikyo.


	6. Hermanito

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Hermanito**_

-Quiero un hermanito…

Los cuatro jóvenes detuvieron su andar, sintiendo que sus cuerpos se volvían de piedra. Miraron hacia el joven kitsune que caminaba despreocupadamente unos pasos más adelante y que ahora los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Alguno de ustedes me dará un hermano pronto, verdad?

Las parejas enrojecieron en respuesta, incluso Miroku no supo cómo ni qué responder. Oh, sí… esa pregunta los había pillado desprevenidos.

Shippo parpadeó y suspiró derrotado-Ya veo, tendré que esperar un poco más…-Dijo con un dejo de decepción. Se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos antes de poder sonreír-… ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Prefiero ser hijo único por el momento…!

El alma regresó al cuerpo de los jóvenes, quienes por algunos segundos pensaron que el pequeño se había dado cuenta de _ciertas actividades nocturnas_. En silencio retomaron su andar, pero…

-a todo esto, ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?

_Mierda…_


	7. Exagerado

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Exagerado **_

Miro al hanyou que yacía a su lado… aún en estado de shock.

Se encogió de hombros mientras retomaba su tarea de cepillar su cabello. Era normal, al fin de cuentas, había sido una noticia inesperada.

-¿C-Cómo e-es po-posible?

Fue la pregunta que había escapado de los labios de Inuyasha, más ronca y torpe de lo normal debido a las largas horas de desuso.

Kagome suspiró-Pues… ¿no sé si sabes cómo se hacen los bebés…?

Y… silencio. Él estaba en shock… _otra vez, pero _ahora con un importante sonrojo pintando sus mejillas.

La joven miko rodó los ojos. Si bien es cierto, la noticia también había impactado sobre su humor en un principio, pero la alegría había terminado por consumir toda duda y nerviosismo.Terminó de acomodarse para dormir. Bostezó y con una cálida sonrisa palmeó su vientre.

-Buenas noches, bebé…-susurró cálidamente.

Le dio un último vistazo al futuro padre y bufó fastidiada.

_¡Hombres exagerados…!_


	8. Amor ambivalente

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Amor ambivalente**_

_Te odio. Te amo. Te amo. Te odio. _

Parpadeó. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía sentir esos sentimientos tan ambivalentes?

Miro al joven houshi que caminaba hacia ella. Se sonrojó al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que _él_ le entregaba.

_Te amo… _gritó su corazón.

Miroku disminuyó su andar cuando una linda joven pasó por su lado. La exterminadora sintió su corazón romperse cuando lo vio voltear con esa estúpida sonrisa libidinosa... _sus ojos ya no la buscaban…_

_¡Te odio…! _Chilló su mente mientras que un gran deseo de asesinar comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser.

Como si el hombre hubiese recuperado la razón, lo vio regresar a su camino… iba nuevamente hacia ella, con esos ojos violetas brillantes y llenos de amor. Sango sintió su estómago estrujarse.

_Te amo. _

Miroku se detiene frente a ella, toma sus manos y la abraza con una dulzura que desconocía. Se siente completa, dichosa, amada… pero…

**¡Plaf!**

Una de esas malditas manos le dio más cariño del que deseaba obtener.

-¡Te odio, maldito estúpido…! –gritó colérica, alejándose de él

Suspiró al escucharlo llamarla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Estúpido amor ambivalente…_

/

8/24

Gracias para quienes pasen por aquí, sobre todo para **Be Stronger, Videl Kurosaki **y ** /**siii! Tengo que retomar mis historias, créeme que me ha costado mucho! Pero tengo pensado terminarlos, eso es seguro!

Un besote!

Cariños!


	9. Sonrisa

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Sonrisa**_

La observo desde la distancia. Otra vez tenía ese semblante triste.

_Por tu culpa _

Nuevamente la desilusión oscurecía aquellos ojos chocolates.

_Porque otra vez rompiste tu promesa. _

Suspiro mientras se levantaba decidido. Pudo sentir cuatro pares de ojos seguirle la espalda, pero él no podía flaquear, esta vez queria poder solucionarlo de manera civilizada.

_Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, idiota_

Se detuvo a escasos metros de ella. Por un lado quiso contemplar el fino perfil de la chica, por otro lado quiso darle su espacio. Kagome observaba su reflejo desde hacia un rato, pero al sentir su presencia sus ojos se desviaron al cielo. Con ese pequeño movimiento pudo percibir un suave aroma de incomodidad confundido con el olor salino de las lágrimas.

_Ella no quiere verte._

Se sento a su lado, procurando respetar su espacio vital y estar a una distancia segura por si ella repentinamente tuviese el impulso de golpearlo.

_Aunque te lo mereces._

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos, aumentando la tensión de su mandíbula. Siempre era igual, porque él no sabía lidiar con esas cosas.

_¡Di algo genio!_

Abrió la boca un par de veces pero sin que algún sonido coherente saliera de ella. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué la haría sentir mejor en esos momentos?

La miro de reojo, sintiendo como una ligera gota de sudor le resbalaba la sien. Se sentía desarmada, abatido, indefenso… porque cuando se trataba de Kagome, él entraba en una batalla feroz con su orgullo. Agachó la mirada, sintiendo la frustración recorriéndole las venas.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Esa era la pregunta… sin respuesta.

La joven se arrodilló frente al río, causando que su cuerpo reaccionase por un mero impulso de supervivencia. Sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, mientras una de sus manos cubría su rostro en espera de algún golpe sorpresa… el cual nunca llegó. Parpadeó con desconcierto y la observó aún temeroso ante su posible ataque.

Esa mujer era una fiera cuando se enojaba, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La chica con una parsimonia extraña en ella, había comenzado a mojarse la cara, ignorándolo…

_Auch… eso era peor que mil "Siéntate" seguidos_.

En esos instantes, él se entretuvo en las ligeras gotas que caían desde sus pestañas y por sus mejillas. Tragó con dificultad. ¿Es que acaso no iba a decir nada?

_Quizás espera que tú des el primer paso._

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías otra vez…? –escupió, siendo conciente de su acción impulsiva

_Pero no te avergüences, eso es lo que quieres saber ¿no?_

La sorpresa no tardó en plasmarse en el delicado rostro de la joven. Sus ojos chocolates lo analizaron por varios segundos, que para él fueron eternos. Una capa de tristeza y confusión invadían aquella mirada que siempre estaba cargada de picardía y luz. La joven del futuro alzó la mirada hacia el atardecer, sin mostrar ánimos de responder. Los segundos pasaron, aumentando su ansiedad. Lentamente ella le devolvió la mirada, ahora con emociones que fueron indescifrables para el hibrido.

-Solo tú tienes la respuesta…-fue su escueta contestación antes de colocarse de pie y avanzar hacia el campamento

_¿Eh? _

Volteó a mirar a la joven. ¿Que él tenia la respuesta? Si la tuviera no se lo estaría preguntando ¿o si? Gruñó por lo bajo, incorporándose de un salto.

_¿A qué se refería?_

-Keh…-masculló indignado

_o_o_

Desde entonces habían pasado tres días. Ella había regresado a su época y él no la había detenido.

-Dale su espacio, se lo debes…-fueron las palabras de Miroku en esos momentos, mismas palabras que no habían dejado de carcomerle los sesos desde entonces

¿Pero qué mierda pasaba con esa vocecita en su cabeza?

Gruñó entre frustrado y cansado. Contrario a la determinación que había tomado, la cual era no pensar en las estúpidas y enigmáticas palabras de esa chiquilla, no había podido dejado de pensar en eso.

¿Cómo demonios podría saber él eso? ¡Joder, no era adivino!

_Piensa Inuyasha, piensa…_

Meditó algunos segundos, dejando que sus pies vagasen sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar el Go-shinboku. Observó aquel gigantesco árbol, justo en la cicatriz donde alguna vez su alma fue sellada. El viento meció sus cabellos y una paz interna lo invadió. Se quedó de pie, disfrutando de la calma del bosque y cantar de las aves… como si de magia se tratara, la respuesta llegó a su mente.

_Era tan simple, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego…?_

No tardó en llegar al pozo, y como si estuviesen sincronizados, pudo vislumbrar la fina figura de la chica caminando hasta la entrada de su hogar. La vio detenerse y mirar hacia el santuario. La sorpresa no tardó en invadir sus facciones al verle.

_Tus piernas, ¿acaso olvidaste como usarlas?_

Tragó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección, ella no tardó en imitarle. La sombra de aquel árbol sagrado los protegió del sol de la tarde. El sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento era algo realmente agradable para sus oídos en esos momentos.

-¿Inuyasha? –Susurró ella con algo de desconcierto-… ¿Sucedió algo?-El hanyou negó en silencio-… ¿entonces qué…?

-Yo solo…-el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y sus orejas se agacharon sutilmente, igual que un cachorro regañado

_¡Orgulloso! ¡Solo dile por qué estás ahí!_

El viento sopló con intensidad levantando sus cabellos. La joven lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, como si buscase una respuesta en su mirada, hasta que por fin, luego de aquellos tres días de agónica tristeza, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Inuyasha sintió que un agradable hormigueo recorría su cuerpo al ver aquel sutil gesto.

_Lo conseguiste, eh…_

Quizás no podría expresarlo en palabras, quizás se había demorado más de la cuenta en darse cuenta… pero había dado con la respuesta.

-Ven, creo que hay ramen en la cocina…-susurró la joven sujetando su mano con delicadeza

Se dejó guiar y sujetó su mano como respuesta a su gentil tacto. Pudo vislumbrar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica y fue su turno de sonreír.

_Todo era tan simple como eso…_

La respuesta era mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaba…

_Solo quiere que estés a su lado… _


	10. Fidelidad

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Fidelidad**_

-¡¿Es mucho pedir eso?!

La joven miko le entregó una mirada somnolienta; llevaban horas hablando sobre el tema y ella tenia que estudiar, pero estaba tan… cansada.

-¿Uh?... – vio que la exterminadora exigía una respuesta con sus iracundos ojos-… pues… ¿no?

Sango suspiró - ¡Entonces por qué le cuesta tanto!

Kagome retuvo un bostezo, ocultando su rostro detrás de su libro de aritmética. ¿Cuándo terminaría Sango de quejarse?

-Las malas costumbres son difíciles de corregir, o eso supongo...-nuevamente un bostezo mal disimulado escapó de sus labios

-Eso no es excusa…-siseó su amiga como respuesta

Kagome asintió. Claro que no, en eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero eso no era excusa para que interrumpir sus estudios.

-Bien… -masculló decidida

De un salto se incorporó y salió de la habitación ante el desconcierto de su compañera. Sango escuchó voces en la habitación contigua y antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica arrastraba del cuello al joven y pervertido monje, seguido del hanyou quien veía la escena entre somnoliento, desconcertado pero sobre todo, divertido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me saca de la cama de esa manera, Kagome-sama?

La joven miko se cruzó de brazos y le entregó una fría mirada, que hizo que ambos hombres se atragantaran - ¿Qué significa fidelidad? –escupió de pronto

-¿Eh?

- ¡Ese es el problema con usted…!-gruñó, logrando que todos la observaran ante la incoherencia de la situación

-… pero si no he dicho nada…

-¡Exacto!- Miroku vio como ella comenzaba a apuntarlo acusadoramente-… ¡así que le recomiendo que defina ahora mismo el concepto de fidelidad si no quiere comer el Hiraikotsu de Sango para el desayuno, y le aseguro que no será precisamente ella quien se lo haga tragar!

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, tomó sus libros y salió del lugar. Inuyasha, aún somnoliento, suspiró. Genial, ahora la chica no tardaría en desquitarse con él. Volteó, ignorando al par que yacían estupefactos en el lugar y se fue, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

El silencio reino entre ambos jóvenes. Se observaron de manera fugaz y ella agachó la mirada avergonzada.

-Lealtad hacia otro…- la exterminadora pegó un brinco al escucharle-… respeto y confianza hacia la persona amada…- terminó de susurrar el houshi, obligándola a levantar la mirada

Sango frunció el ceño ante su sonrisa- Eso no me basta…

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres más que fidelidad, mi amada Sango?

- No, no se trata de eso. Yo sería feliz si al menos pudieses poner en práctica todo lo que acabas de decir…

-Pero… yo he procurado serte fiel en todo momento…

Los puños de la mujer se cerraron al instante. La furia invadió su mirada y el poco autocontrol terminó por morir en su garganta, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan descarado y decirle algo como eso?!

-¡Es usted un mentiroso!

Miroku parpadeó, con un rostro totalmente desconcertado - Yo no miento…

-¡Dice que es fiel pero…-hizo una pausa para tragarse el nudo de la garganta-… le pide a cualquier mujer que tenga un hijo suyo! ¡¿Acaso eso es fidelidad?!

-Es verdad pero… nunca lo he llevado a cabo… al menos no desde que te conocí, porque yo solo deseo que tú seas la madre de mis futuros hijos…

Sango enrojeció. Sintió que su estómago se contraía y una sonrisa bobalicona quiso apoderarse de sus labios por algunos instantes… pero la furia era más fuerte.

- ¡Pero las corteja e intenta tocarlas!

El monje suspiró – Lamentablemente son mis malos hábitos. A veces solo lo hago por costumbre, no porque desee hacerlo…-respondió serio y luego sonrió-… al fin de cuentas, desde que te propuse ser mi esposa sólo he tenido deseos de tocar únicamente tu cuerpo, mi amada Sango…

El rojo de su rostro, rápidamente se transformó en morado. Aquel hombre le estaba diciendo abiertamente que era a la única mujer que deseaba, sin embargo…

-¡Si como no! ¡¿Piensa que le voy a creer así como así?! ¡¿Acaso piensa que soy tonta?!

-Te amo, Sango…

La exterminadora se quedó quieta, hecha una piedra, muda por la impresión. Miroku aprovechó esos instantes para acercársele. Se sentó frente a ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos violetas resplandecían de un sentimiento que la exterminadora supo interpretar casi al instante. Agachó la mirada, aún negándose tozudamente a aceptar lo que ella misma podía ver con claridad.

- ¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto?... –musitó con voz aguda

El joven monje levantó su mentón, mostrándole una de sus más sinceras sonrisas - Tendrás que confiar en mi… - se produjo un tenso silencio entre ambos-… ¿Confías en mi, Sango?

La exterminadora suspiró. Ese estúpido monje jugaba sucio. Miroku pudo ver el sin fin de emociones que remolinaban dentro de la joven, temiendo escuchar la respuesta que cualquier se esperaría, pero… contrario a lo que había pensado, la chica luego de un eterno silencio, sonrió de manera sincera y radiante.

-Tonto monje pervertido, e infiel…-susurró

- Lo soy… pero eso no responde a mi pregunta…

Sango suspiró otra vez- Por muy estúpido que suene, sí… lo hago, Miroku…

La pareja intercambió una pequeña carcajada, y el monje no tardó en abrazar a su futura esposa.

Kagome e Inuyasha observaron todo desde una pequeña abertura que el hanyou había dejado descuidadamente antes de irse.

La joven miko sonrió, ya repuesta de su mal humor.

-Esa es la fidelidad…

-Keh… eso es ser estúpido, Kagome…

Kagome lo miró y sonrió de manera risueña-…lamentablemente el amor es estúpido, Inuyasha


	11. Vulnerable

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**Vulnerable**

El chisporreteo de la madera al ser consumida por el fuego era todo lo que podía escuchar con claridad. Los sonidos de los alrededores habían dejado de hacer eco en sus oídos, los infinitos olores y aromas del ambiente habían dejado de golpear su delicada nariz y sus garras ya no rasmillaban la tierra de manera accidental… al menos no esa noche, no esas noches.

Bufó, apoyándose en la roca que soportaba su peso desde hacía un rato.

_Estúpidas noches de luna nueva._

-No está mal sentirse vulnerable de vez en cuando…

La suave voz de la joven lo sorprendió.

_Repito, ¡estúpida luna nueva…!_

Él gruñó ante semejante comentario- ¡Keh! ¿Y quién es el inteligente que dice eso?

Kagome, quien lo observaba con su rostro entre sus manos se enderezó, entregándole una ligera sonrisa- Pues yo lo digo…

El ahora pelinegro la miro con una ceja arqueada y luego bufó, desviando la mirada.

-Feh, tonta…

Pero… no podía contradecirla, si ella lo decía, era por algo ¿no?


	12. Veinte

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Veinte**_

-Serán veinte…

Kagome tuvo que sujetarse de una roca para no caer al fondo de aquellas aguas, de la impresión - ¡¿Tantos?!

La joven exterminadora solo se encogió de hombros- Bueno, dije que no importaba…

-Pe-pero… ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Tantos?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Higurashi se sumergió, hasta que su nariz rozó el agua.

-Pues…-respondió, logrando que el agua burbujease. Lentamente se incorporó para observar seriamente a su amiga, quien estaba segura tuvo que haber sufrido alguna conmoción cerebral-… son muchos pañales que cambiar…

_Excelente argumento, Kagome… (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)_

Sango lo meditó algunos segundos, pero sonrió ante una de sus ocurrencias - Pero tú me ayudaras a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

La joven miko se quedó en silencio algunos instantes y luego se carcajeó de buena gana. La exterminadora no tuvo una respuesta verbal, pero no era difícil leer el sí en aquella mirada.

/

12/24

Cariños!

Saludos!

De todo para quienes pasan por aquí!

Gracias por sus comentarios! :D


	13. El libro

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**El Libro**

-¡No, no puedes!...-chilló levantándose de golpe, sin despegar sus ojos de aquel grueso libro que hacia unos días carcomía toda su atención

Sus compañeros la vieron con cierto recelo, sin atreverse otra vez a interrumpir su lectura. Jamás la habían visto tan concentrada como en esa semana. En más de una ocasión se habían dirigido a la joven, simplemente para tener una amena conversación y comentar sobre su estadía en su extraña época, pero cada uno, inclusive el pequeño Shippo habían sido ignorados olímpicamente. El único que había logrado captar su atención, aunque negativamente, había sido Inuyasha el cual se había ganado una buena ración de "Sientate" por su insistencia. Definitivamente, el hanyou estaba considerando quemar ese jodido libro que apartaba a la joven miko de sus obligaciones y de sus compañeros… pero principalmente de él.

Vio como Kagome volvía a sentarse, y tal como había hecho en esos largos y tediosos siete días, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer las líneas plasmadas en ese libraco… ¡Si incluso dormía con el condenado en la cara! ¡Caminaba y comía con él en sus manos! ¡Era incapaz de despegarse de esa cosa! Todos, sin excepción, consideraban la posibilidad de que aquel objeto podía estar poseído porque, ¿qué podría ser tan interesante como para mantener tal nivel de atención en su compañera? Es decir, definitivamente eso era obra de un embrujo… pero la carente energía maligna proveniente de él les hizo descartar la idea.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-volvió a chillar la joven, frunciendo el ceño. Siguió leyendo hasta que una sonrisa escapo de sus labios- Ohhhh, que tierno…-hizo una pausa, inflando sus mejillas algo ruborizadas-… ¡pero aun así eres un idiota!

El grupo observo la escena con cierto desconcierto. Esa era otra cosa que los tenía asustados, esos cambios anímicos en la chica también se habían hecho comunes desde que leía esa cosa. En tan solo una semana, habían visto a la joven transitar por todas las emociones conocidas por el grupo… no, definitivamente esa cosa tenía algo.

Finalmente, luego de una hora más de lectura – y de pérdida de tiempo, según las propias palabras de Inuyasha- ella cerró el libro. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por las excesivas horas de lectura y falta de descanso, al punto que las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en ellos en un intento por hidratarlos. El olor salino alerto al joven hanyou que no tardó en acercarse a ella y atosigarla en preguntas. Ella lo miró en silencio, aún abrumada por las últimas líneas de aquella magnifica pero cruda historia. Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales rememoró no solo escenas del relato, sino que también de su propia aventura junto al hombre que ahora no dejaba de reclamarle. Sonrió, ahora comprendía porqué ese libro había captado tanto su atención.

Inuyasha parpadeó desconcertado ante aquella sonrisa cálida que la joven repentinamente había decidido regalarle.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?!

Kagome suspiró y movió la cabeza, tratando de contener la pequeña risilla risueña que deseaba escapar de sus labios-…Nada, solo terminé de leerlo, es todo…

- ¡Pues ya era hora! ¡Por fin podrás concentrarte en encontrar los fragmentos!

Kagome parpadeó, sintiendo un bichito de irritación carcomiendo su buen ánimo, pero decidió ignorarlo… al menos esta vez, y sólo porque estaba de buen humor, y porque admitía tenía razón.

-Es verdad. Lo lamento, es que es raro encontrar historias que me gusten tanto…

Inuyasha se atragantó con sus alegatos - ¿Eh?... – ¿En serio Kagome le estaba dando la razón y además se estaba disculpando… _sinceramente? - ¿Será alguna clase de truco? – _una gota de sudor recorrió su sien

Sango, curiosa por la situación, se acercó a ella, con la seguridad de que esa vez no sería ignorada-… ¿De que trataba la historia, Kagome-chan?

La joven miko la miró con una ligera sonrisa y ojos brillantes, logrando que el grupo la observase con curiosidad-…Solo de un idiota indeciso…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-… _que se parecía a Inuyasha… -_pensó riendo levemente

Antes de que pudiesen preguntar más, la chica tomó su libro y se fue a jugar con el Kitsune que no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos. Los mayores intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Bueno, al menos la tortura había terminado… por ahora, pues desconocían que en la casa de la joven aguardaba el segundo tomo de aquella historia.


	14. Cualquier cosa

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**Cualquier cosa**

Habían caminado por horas, y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en los "débiles" humanos. El hanyou se dejó caer fastidiado, apoyando su espalda en un tronco hueco, mientras fulminaba a sus compañeros. ¿Por qué necesitaban esas innecesarias paradas? ¡Solo les hacían perder tiempo!

Luego de que el enojo se disipó un poco, decidió dejar de refunfuñar, al fin de cuentas debía admitir que tenía hambre. Llevaban un rato descansando, comiendo de esas deliciosas golosinas que la joven miko traía de su época. Nadie notó que ella en particular, estaba en silencio y sin querer probar nada.

- Tengo hambre…-susurró luego de varios minutos sin emitir sonido

Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas. Había mucho a elegir, ¿por qué no simplemente comía?

-¿Y qué quiere comer, Kagome-sama?...

Kagome se encogió de hombros – Cualquier cosa…

Esperaron a que se levantase y saciase aquella hambre de la cual se quejaba, pero se mantuvo quieta mirando la nada como había hecho desde que se habían detenido. Inuyasha gruñó; esa niñita era una floja. Sin timidez y con todo descaro, comenzó a rebuscar en la gran mochila amarilla algo para que la joven pudiese comer. Le entregó una barra de lo que ella llamaba chocolate. La joven miko miró la golosina y negó, logrando que el joven parpadease confuso. Ella jamás se había negado en consumir esa cosa, que a él lo enfermaba. Regresó a la mochila y buscó otra cosa, galletas. Tuvo el mismo resultado.

Shippo se sumó a su búsqueda y le entregó un tazón de ramen- no sin antes esquivar al hanyou que reclamaba aquel alimento como únicamente de su propiedad; al igual que Inuyasha, tuvo el mismo resultado. Miroku le entregó unas papas fritas, lo mismo. Sango le dio unos dulces ácidos, pero resulto en lo mismo. Y así iban ofreciendo cada cosa que encontraban comestible hasta que las golosinas del futuro habían sido oficialmente rechazadas por la joven.

Un tic se hizo presente en la poblada ceja del medio demonio. Esa niña era exasperante.

-¡Joder, Kagome si tienes hambre elije algo!

-¡Pero no tengo hambre de eso!

-¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que quieres comer…?!

La chica guardó silencio unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en su lugar-… No sé, cualquier cosa…

El grupo la observó y exasperados se alejaron de la joven, comenzando a ordenar las cosas para retomar su viaje. Ella les entregó una mirada desconcertada… ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?


	15. La verdad

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**La verdad**

-Eres un bebé…-gruñó mirando al kitsune el cual comía una paleta sin mayores preocupaciones-…esperando que todo el mundo cuide de ti, ¿no crees que ya estas grande para eso?

El zorrito lo miró y una ligera sonrisa de deslizó por sus labios- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?

-¿Eh?

-Cuando eres un bebé recibes todos los mimos y cariño de los adultos…- volvió a dar una pequeña lamida a su paleta

-¡Por eso te digo que ya no eres un bebé!

Shippo se encogió de hombros-… Puede ser, pero lo seré hasta que Kagome vuelva a su época…

Inuyasha se atragantó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

El kitsune miró su paleta, con una manta de tristeza cubriendo sus grandes ojos - Mi madre murió cuando era un cachorro; mi padre me crió por lo que olvidé lo que era tener una mamá que te quisiera…-una radiante sonrisa escapó de sus labios-… pero cuando conocí a Kagome lo recordé, así que no me importa seguir comportándome como un bebé. Lo haré hasta que Kagome también se marche…

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese decir algo, el zorrito se echó a correr hacia la joven miko que se acercaba con la pesada mochila a cuestas. La chica dejó caer su equipaje y lo recibió en sus brazos, besando posteriormente su frente con un amor maternal.

El hanyou observó la escena con un nudo en la garganta

-Es verdad…-susurró

Ella algún día se marcharía.


	16. ¿Qué Harías?

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**¿Qué harías?**

-¿Qué harías si me encogiera, Inuyasha?

El hanyou la miró sin entender del todo la pregunta- ¿Eh?

Kagome, quien al igual que él estaba recostada en el pasto, se sentó de golpe para mirarlo con ojos centellantes por la curiosidad. Inuyasha la imitó, sin deshacer su mueca de confusión ante la repentina interrogante.

- Si alguna vez me colocaran una maldición y me encogiera de tamaño, ¿qué harías Inuyasha?

El joven arqueó una ceja sin entender la lógica de aquella pregunta, pero con Kagome tendía a tener conversaciones extrañas cuando estaban a solas, esa solo era una más de ellas para sumar a su colección.

-Pues no sé… -se cruzo de brazos, ocultando sus manos entre sus mangas y ladeando el rostro, meditabundo-… creo que primero tendría que procurar que ninguno de los torpes te aplastase con sus pies…

Kagome sonrió divertida - ¿Y cómo harías eso?

El hanyou guardó silencio algunos instantes, pensando la respuesta. La miró y una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios-… simple, te llevaría refugiada en mi bolsillo…

Kagome parpadeó y comenzó a reír enternecida. Esa respuesta había sido demasiado adorable para provenir de Inuyasha.

/

16/24

Mil cariños!

Gracias por leer! :D


	17. Cachorros

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**Cachorros **

Hace horas que la veía interactuar con los niños de la aldea. Le parecía increíble ver que esa niña de tan mal carácter y poca paciencia pudiese comportarse tan devota y maternal con esos pequeños.

- Keh… suertudos… -ya quisiera él que Kagome lo tratase de esa manera

Caída la tarde, los niños se fueron a sus hogares, no sin antes despedirse con un abrazo o alguna flor para la particular miko. Cuando todos se alejaron de ella, Inuyasha decidió salir de su escondite. Cayó a pocos metros de ella, aprovechando que aún observaba a un par de niños que aún no ingresaban a sus cabañas. Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, ocultando sus manos entre las mangas de su haori. Ella lo miró de reojo luego de un rato.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros- Por ahí…

Un ligero silencio se situó entre ellos. El cantar de los grillos comenzó a escucharse, avisando en conjunto a la oscuridad, la llegada de la noche. Kagome suspiró con cansancio, pero con una cálida sonrisa adornando sus labios. Esos niños realmente le alegraban el día.

El hanyou la observó tan insistentemente que ella se sintió intimidada. Con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Has pensado en tener cachorros?

La pregunta hizo que se atragantara con su propia saliva. La chica, sintió que de sus orejas escapaba humo.

-¿A qué va eso? – preguntó, o más bien chilló, con voz aguda

El hanyou la miro, como si de un trance se tratase, aumentando su nerviosismo-… solo pensé que serias una buena madre…-respondió con simpleza, emprendiendo camino hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Kagome parpadeó con desconcierto, para luego cruzarse de brazos y observar con un dejo de confusión al chico que se alejaba. A veces ese estúpido hanyou salía con ocurrencias extrañas.


	18. Antojo

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**Antojo**

Friccionó las piernas en un intento por controlar aquel molesto cosquilleo… _en esa zona. _

Tragó con dificultad mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. ¡Dios, es que eso era demasiado…!

Se mordió los labios, observando la espalda del culpable de su actual condición. Lo odiaba… de verdad que sí, el muy desgraciado la había seducido vilmente y ahora tenía que soportar las consecuencias. Sin embargo… ahora _lo necesitaba. _

Miró a su amiga, la cual iba a su lado con uno de sus libros futuristas. Estaba tan concentrada que se sintió culpable, pero…

- Ka-Kagome-chan… -susurró

- ¿Uh?

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron, permitiendo que los hombres se adelantasen un poco más. Últimamente eso se había hecho algo habitual, por lo que no se preocupaban de que se quedaran atrás por algunos minutos.

-¿Sucede algo, Sango-chan?

-P-Pues… -agachó la mirada, sintiendo que su cara se volvía tan roja como el haori del hanyou-…yo… -tragó, tratando de tragarse el nudo de su garganta-… te-tengo un _antojo_…-musitó apenas audible

- ¿Eh?

Kagome miró a su amiga. No era común que Sango se comportase de esa manera, y eso no dejaba de darle curiosidad.

La exterminadora se removió incómoda, nuevamente esa _sensación- _Que tengo un antojo…

La miko sonrió - Es normal, Sango-chan. Al fin de cuentas, estás embarazada…-susurró, pues tanto el padre como Inuyasha desconocían aquel hecho-… ¿De qué tienes antojo?-Sango agachó la cabeza con un sonrojo aún mas fuerte que el anterior, haciéndole entender casi al instante-…ooohhhh…-dijo sonrojándose también

Sin pensarlo más, le dio una mirada complice antes de aproximarse a zancadas a sus compañeros, quienes las esperaban un poco más adelante. Pasó junto a Miroku, le susurró algo a lo que él no tardó en acudir donde la exterminadora, quien lo observaba a cierta distancia y con una mirada particularmente extraña. Posteriormente se apresuró en tomar a Shippo entre sus brazos e indicarle a Kirara que subiese a su hombro, luego caminó hasta Inuyasha y lo haló del brazo, obligándolo a caminar a paso apresurado. El hanypou reclamó, no entendía por qué lo obligaba ir más deprisa dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

- ¡Joder, Kagome…!- la chica se sonrojó inevitablemente por la inoportuna palabra-… ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

Ella gruñó-… Sango está antojada, Inuyasha…

- ¿Eh?...-el hanyou parpadeó-… Pues dale algo de comer…

Kagome se sonrojó aún más, a lo que su acompañante ladeo el rostro confundido- No se trata de ese tipo de antojos…

Tanto el hibrido como el pequeño kitsune intercambiaron miradas, sin lograr entender el doble sentido de aquello.

-¿De qué antojos hablas, Kagome?-preguntaron al unísono

La aludida sintió un ligero tic en su ojo. Sango le debía una grande esta vez.


	19. Sensatez

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**Sensatez**

Su sangre dejó de correr por sus venas; los pulmones dejaron de reclamar oxigeno y su corazón dejó de latir en ese preciso instante. La había visto caer de aquel precipicio y sabía que no tenía salvación. No había forma de que eso sucediese.

-¡Kagome! – Gritó mientras corría hasta el lugar donde momentos antes la joven había caído junto al youkai.

Mientras corría, todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con ella comenzaron a pasar por su mente… torturándolo, haciéndole otra herida en su corazón. Llegó a la orilla y miró el río; el caudal era bravo y cruel. Sus ojos no dejaban de buscar algún punto verde o algo que indicase que ella estaba ahí. La desesperación comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos, no, no la encontraba, ella no estaba ahí, el río se la había llevado…

-No, no, ella no… - repitió una y otra vez, hasta que el sutil aroma de la chica golpeó su nariz

-¡Inuyasha…!- chilló la chica, al borde de la histeria

Sus ojos la buscaron y el alma regresó a su cuerpo. Ahí estaba, sujetada con ambas manos a una gruesa rama que había evitado tuviese el mismo final letal que el youkai que combatían momentos antes.

-¡Pequeña idiota…!- gruñó el hanyou, guardando su espada y apresurándose a socorrerla. Una vez que estuvo en sus brazos, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y la envolvió en un abrazo casi asfixiante- ¡Mierda, Kagome! ¡¿En qué cojones pensabas?!

La miko suspiró, disfrutando de aquel contacto. Lo miró, aún apoyada sobre su pecho y y sonrió a duras penas-… sinceramente, no lo hice… solo actué…

Inuyasha la miró perplejo…

…quizás pasar tanto tiempo juntos de verdad estaba afectando la sensatez de la chica…


	20. Confesión al mundo

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

**Confesión al mundo**

Trastabilló un par de veces, pero logró mantener el equilibrio a duras penas.

Fulminó con la mirada al hombre que balbuceaba incoherencias a su lado, y un fuerte deseo por dejarlo tirado en aquel desierto sendero la golpeó de lleno.

_- Maldito houshi libidinoso… - _gruñó su mente

_-_¡Saaaaangooooo…! – canturreó el hombre, ella bufó en respuesta-… ¡quiero decirte algo…!

La exterminadora suspiró-… ¿Y para eso tiene que gritar?

-¡Es que tengo que decírselo al mundo…!

- ¿Así? ¿Qué cosa?

El monje se acercó hasta su oído, dejando que su aliento alcoholizado golpease su oído, logrando que un agradable escalofrío recorriese su espalda-… Te amo… -susurró, luego dejando escapar una risilla

La exterminadora se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Apenas ladeó el rostro para observar a su sonriente houshi-… ¿Y-y por qué lo susurra? ¿No que quería decírselo al mundo…?

Miroku rió entre dientes-… Esh que… tu eresh mi mundo…-rió

Contrario a lo que haría cualquier mujer, Sango frunció el ceño. Sin reparo dejó caer el moribundo cuerpo del monje y emprendió camino. ¿A quién creía que engañaba ese idiota? ¡Esa patética frase era de uno de los libros que Kagome traía de su época!

-Maldito monje… -gruñó. Volteó a mirar al hombre, el cual estaba roncando en el suelo. Bufó y retomó su andar. Luego mandaría a Inuyasha a buscar a ese idiota.


	21. No cambian

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**No cambian**_

El matrimonio observaba a sus amigos desde una distancia prudente. No llevaban casados ni un mes y ya estaban peleando… como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Deja de llorar! -masculló al ver como ella limpiaba sus lágrimas-… ¡¿Estoy aquí o no?!

Kagome lo fulminó con sus ojos vidriosos, logrando que diese un paso hacia atrás - ¡Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo tonto! ¡No soy ciega!

-¡Entonces deja de llorar!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Joder! ¡¿Pero por qué lloras?!

-¡Porque no me dejas de gritar!...-chilló ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

Inuyasha parpadeó desconcertado y luego frunció el ceño- ¡Eres tú la que está gritando!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Deja de llorar, mujer loca!

-¡No quiero, tonto insensible!

Miroku y Sango rodaron los ojos mientras caminaban hacia su cabaña. Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron burlonamente. Esos dos nunca…

-¡Inuyasha…! – Tenso silencio -… ¡SIENTATE!

…cambiarían…


	22. Dieciséis

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Dieciséis **_

Suspiro por quinta vez. Ya era tarde y él no regresaba.

Miró a sus hijos durmiendo placidamente sin darse cuenta que su padre aun no regresaba al hogar como debía ser. Sintió sus lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Si le había sucedido algo, seria exclusivamente su culpa. La puerta se deslizo y ella no tardó en reconocer a su marido, ahora bañado en nieve. Corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó y lo besó sin pudor. Su esposo la observó con desconcierto pero no tardó en corresponder aquella muestra de amor.

-vaya, ¿a qué debo tal recibimiento?

-¡Es que no regresabas! ¡Me tenías preocupada!... yo-yo…-las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-…pensé que…

El houshi sonrió. Limpió las salinas gotas con su pulgar y besó delicadamente los cálidos labios de la ex-exterminadora-… lo siento pequeña, pero tu encargo fue difícil de conseguir

Levanto el ramillete de zanahorias, encargo que lo había ido a recorrer la aldea hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-… con esta nieve es difícil encontrarlas…

Sango observó su encargo y sintió una pequeña patada en su abultado vientre-… el pequeño Hideki te da las gracias…-rió

Miroku le entregó las zanahorias y ella besó su mejilla. No tardó en acomodarse para comenzar a limpiar las verduras y poder comerlas. El houshi suspiró. Miró a sus pequeños retoños que aun dormían placidamente y que se daban calor entre ellos.

-Vamos por el cuarto…-dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado

Sango lo miró y sonrió ampliamente-…y aún nos quedan 16…

El monje rió de buena gana. Aun tenían mucha tarea por delante.


	23. Propuesta

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Propuesta**_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La incredulidad era palpable en su rostro, aumentando aún más sus nervios.

Se quedó allí, en esa misma posición incómoda y algo tonta, observándola detenidamente a la espera de su respuesta. Por un instante la incertidumbre lo abrumó. Tragó con dificultad, pero procuró no romper con esa estúpida postura que había visto en aquellas películas que la joven miko veía en su extraña época. Esperaba sus intenciones culminaran de la misma forma que en los finales de esas cursis peliculas.

Kagome deslizó su mirada hasta el pequeño y hermoso anillo que descansaba dentro de un cascaron de nuez. La perla transparente, que emulaba una frágil y delicada pompa de jabón, resplandecía por la luz lunar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, pero el aturdimiento por la escena pasó a segundo plano. Antes de que él pudiese preverlo, se abalanzó a sus brazos, estampando sus labios sobre los suyos logrando que ambos cayeran sobre el césped.

Al romper aquel tibio contacto, él arqueó una ceja divertido al ver aquel brillo infantil en la mirada chocolate…

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí…-chilló Kagome histérica de felicidad

El hanyou esbozó una sonrisa disfrutando de la alegría de su ahora futura esposa.


	24. Felicidad

**Las historias no heroicas del Sengoku**

Serie de mini historias sin conexión, que relatan pequeñas vivencias de nuestros personajes durante su viaje.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,a quien valga decir, admiro profundamente.

Aclaraciones:

-Inuyasha… -**dialogo**

-_Inuyasha_… -**pensamientos**

_**Felicidad **_

Observó el gran árbol y esbozó una sonrisa. Su mano se deslizó por la rugosa corteza recordando todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a sus amigos y junto al que ahora era su compañero de vida. El viento sopló, logrando que sus cabellos danzaran en conjunto. Aspiró sintiendo como la paz comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos… a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo que dejó atrás, ella estaba en paz y sobre todo feliz.

-¡Kagome…!

La joven volteó y sonrió luminosamente-… ¡Inuyasha, por fin has vuelto…! -corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, logrando que trastabillara y cayera de bruces al suelo

El hanyou ahogó un quejido, esbozando una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro de la chica-vaya, si que estas estás feliz de verme…

-¡Por supuesto, te extrañé!

Inuyasha se sonrojó al instante. Aún no se acostumbraba a esas expresiones tan abiertas de cariño por parte de su compañera, pero sonrió levemente. Besó la frente de la chica, transmitiendo aquellos sentimiento que le costaba tanto verbalizar, aún sabiendo que su libidinoso amigo no tardaría en llegar-… y yo a ti…-susurró cerca del oído de la joven, logrando que se le erizase la piel-… mejor nos levantamos antes de que…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿no pudieron esperar a llegar a su cabaña?

-… llegue Miroku…-gruñó

Kagome sonrió con picardía, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de su esposo para mirar al houshi-… que bueno verlo Miroku-sama, Sango-chan lo está buscando y por lo que me dijo, está furiosa…

El rostro de Miroku palideció- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Dijo algo sobre unas aldeanas…

-¡No, no, no! ¡Si no he vuelto a coquetearle a nadie…! ¡Lo juro! -Corrió a la aldea, esperando que su mujer no lo degollase y dejase huérfanos a sus retoños

Inuyasha la miró con una ceja arqueada-… ¿Así que… Sango está molesta, eh?- Kagome rió y sacó la lengua traviesamente-… pequeña mentirosa…-susurró, mientras besaba sus labios

-Mentira o no, estamos solos ahora… tiempo suficiente como para…

Antes de decir más, el hanyou la cargó en sus brazos y se apresuró en ir a su hogar, una cabaña más apartada de la aldea. Kagome rió como adolescente ante su apuro.

El tiempo que había estado lejos de él y de sus amigos había sido una tortura… quizás aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la falta de comodidades de la época, pero teniendo a Inuyasha todo era más llevadero. Sonrió, agradeciendo a la vida por haberle brindado aquella bendición.


End file.
